The Silver Rose: Messing with the Elements
by The February Rose
Summary: When a cousin wants the throne, the twin heirs must flee for their lives. What will happen when they run to a world where the elements can be controlled? Will one of them find power they never knew? Will their cousin find them? Rated T for violence. The first part of The Silver Rose. Series also includes Wheel of Time, Twilight, and Lord of the Rings. I'll mess with the stories :)
1. Prologue: The Wheel Begins To Weave

**A****/****N****: ****Okay ****everybody****. ****This ****is ****the ****major ****crossover ****I ****was ****telling ****you ****about ****in ****my ****profile****. (****If ****you ****haven****'****t ****seen ****my ****profile****, ****then ****too ****bad****.) ****I ****have ****worked ****hard ****on ****this ****and ****we ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****it****. ****After ****you****'****ve ****finished ****reading ****this****, ****please ****review ****so ****I ****can ****improve****. ****Thank ****you****!**

**_Prologue: The Wheel Begins To Weave_  
**

A mother is sitting between two cradles; one holding a baby boy and the other a baby girl. A man in chainmail and armor runs into the nursery. "Sara, we must hurry." The man gently picks up the boy, wraps him in one of the soft winter cloaks he brought with him and hands the other to the woman. "Get Andi."

"Kallan, honey, what's wrong?" Sara gets up and wraps her daughter in the cloak.

"Malkier is going to be under attack soon and there's no way we can stop it. The force is too big and too powerful and they're coming straight for the palace."

"What?" Sara exclaims in hushed tones so as to not wake the children. She soaks in the information that her husband just gave her as they navigate the palace halls. "Trollocs," she says simply.

Kallan nods. "And Myrddraal, and Draghkar, and whatever other Shadowspawn the Dark Lord decides to throw at us. I am sending you, Andi and Lan to Fal Moran with Bukama Marenellin and nineteen of the best swordsmen. You'll be safe there."

"No." Sara stops in the middle of the hallway. "I won't."

"Honey, it they breach the castle, I won't be able to protect you and the children, and I won't have them stay here just to be murdered!"

"Oh, I understand that part perfectly. I was saying no to having me go with them. I won't leave you."

"If something were to happen to me, Light forbid, the Malkieri people will be looking to you to lead them." Kallan walks up to Sara and brushes his fingers across her cheek. Instinctively, she leans into his touch.

"But who from the 'warrior' nation would follow a queen who wasn't born royal and fled from battle, abandoning her capital? Besides, I don't want to rule Malkier in your stead; I want to rule it by your side."

"What about the children? I will not have them stay here." Kallan's face takes on a pained but determined look.

"Send them with Marenellin to Fal Moran. Also, I would like to ask Cadsuane Sedai to accompany them and watch over the children. If Andi ends up being able to channel the One Power, I want someone who is currently detached from the White Tower and someone we trust to train her."

"Another one of your 'feelings?'" Kallan asks, getting his wife to move again down the hall.

"Yes. She will have a big part in their lives."

"Then let's go find Cadsuane Sedai."

"I am right here Your Majesties." An older looking woman with dark brown hair that was just starting to grey, comes around the corner. "I was coming to find you because I heard of the upcoming attack."

"Cadsuane Aes Sedai, we have a request for you. Would you please, please protect our children. We don't want to make you feel forced to join into the fight and the only way for the oath to stand would be if you stayed with someone of the Mandragoran bloodline," Sara says hurriedly in a very unroyal way due to her desperate wanting to save her children.

"Your Majesty, I am aware that the sanctuary that your father-in-law gave me will be ended if I were to leave the side of a Mandragoran. I also knew that you would want to save your children. That is also my wish. If you will allow it, Your Majesties, I wish to travel with the prince and princess," Cadsuane stated, bowing before the king and queen.

"Madam Sedai, other than my sister, Minerva, my sister-in-law, Jenivieve, and my best friend, Albus, there is no one I would trust more with my children."

"I am honored to be thought of almost as highly as your closest friends and family. I will take the children and protect them with my life."

"Your Majesty!" A man with a sword across his back and a travelling cloak around his shoulders comes around the corner. "Your Majesty, the men are ready," the man says as he kneels before Kallan.

"Rise, Sir Marenellin. Take Lan and go prepare Madam Sedai's horse for her; she will be traveling with you as well." Kallan hands Lan over to Bukama Marenellin gently. "Take this ring to give to my son when he is older." He takes off the ring of the Kings of Malkier from his finger.

"Also take this locket, as a reminder of their family," Sara says, handing Andi to Kallan so she can unclasp her locket with pictures of her and her sister in it. Bukama takes both items, strings the ring on the chain of the locket, and tucks them into the folds of Lan's cloak. Sara bends over to kiss Lan's forehead. "Be brave, my little prince, for one day, you will need to be strong and defend your kingdom," she whispers over him with Bukama pretending to not hear it.

"I shall go prepare your horse at once, Madam Sedai." Bukama bows and goes back the way he came.

Sara pulls a medallion from around her neck and dispenses with the formalities. "Cadsuane, you are the only one, besides Kallan, who knows the true extent of my magic. I have charmed this medallion to do many things; I have a feeling that Andi will need it in the future."

"Sara, are you not planning to come for your children after the battle is over?" Cadsuane askes, following the queen's lead.

"I am saying this in case I cannot come back for my children. Have her wear it always. It will eventually become a key tool for her." Sara takes Andi from Kallan and hands both Andi and the medallion to Cadsuane. Again, she bends to kiss the forehead of her child and whispers a message to her. "Be true to your heart and your mind, my beautiful little princess. One day, when you are strong, you will need to use both to face the shadows that surround everything." Sara straightens and looks Cadsuane in the eye. "If we do not come from this battle alive, my sister, Minerva McGonagall, will come for the children to take them to my home world, but there may be imposters as well, so remain steadfast."

"How will I know which person is your sister? I have never met her and her picture is not in any of the articles that we get from the Wizarding World."

"There is an older picture of her in the locket, but you should also have her turn your teacup into something. Also, she has a gold lily medallion like the silver rose one I just gave you. The two medallions are magically attracted so when one is near the other it will glow. I am trusting you with this, Cadsuane." Sara hugs her and then returns to her husband. "Now go, run, flee this place."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cadsuane dips a quick curtsy and hurries off after Bukama.

"Good bye, my children," Kallan whispers.

"We shouldn't tell anyone that they are gone. It will cause them to lose hope."

"Shh! Someone's coming," the king whispers. In a louder voice, he says, "When the time comes, I want you to go into the nursery and stay with the children."

A small boy comes running up to the king and queen. "Uncle Kallan! Aunt Sara! I saw a myrddraal carrying the blankets Andi and Lan lost the other week. It was letting the trollocs smell them," the young boy said. "We have to protect them."

"Just _how_ did you see this?" Sara impatiently taps her foot on the marble floor.

"I, uh, I...went through your magical things," Jonathan says hanging his head in shame.

"What do you think you were doing? Some of those things can be very dangerous if not used properly! I don't even let your uncle touch my things."

"I was just trying to see if there was a way to find Mother's lost book; the one Father gave her before he left for the border and never returned. Aunt Sara, you know how much that book means to her."

"That's when you come see me and don't just go snooping through my things." Sara bends down to look him in the eye. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." She ruffles his hair.

"Good boy."

"Uncle, please let me fight the trollocs with you," the young boy suddenly bursts out.

"No way," the king replies without hesitating. "My sister would kill me if she found out, and your aunt would turn me into a squirrel. Besides, I don't want to give your poor mother a heart attack."

"But.."

"No 'buts', Jonathan. Although, I will let you help protect your cousins."

Jonathan stands at attention upon hearing this. "What do you want me to do?"

"That's my boy. Run and find the general and tell him to meet me in the throne room with his two best guards." Jonathan replies with a 'yessir' and rushes off in the way he came.

"May the Light protect our children as they journey through these dark times," Kallan says solemnly once Jonathan is out of earshot, holding his wife close. "What do you say we go kick some Darkness butt?" he says trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Just show me where and prepare to see green," Sara replies with a mischievous look on her face, referencing the light the Killing Curse emits; for since they were creations of Darkness, they were the only evil beings she used the curse on. With that, the leaders of the nation of Malkier set off to face their fate hoping and praying for their children's safety.

**A****/****N****: ****So****, ****tell me ****what ****you ****think****. For those who don't know, Trollocs, Myrddraal, Draghkar, and the other Shadowspawn are purely evil beings. (Kinda like Orcs and Uruk-hai.) So, Sara Mandragoran felt no remorse for destroying the inhuman army of the Darkness. She, of course, never used it on any human that Ba'alzamon (the WoT 'Dark Lord') coerced into his ranks. All of this will be explained in the story later on in Andi's Hogwarts years. Now that you know that, s****pill ****the ****beans****, ****drop ****the ****bomb****, ****whatever ****you ****want ****to ****think ****of ****it ****as****, ****just ****tell me ****what ****is ****going ****on ****in ****your ****mind ****about ****this ****crossover****, ****k****? ^-^ ****I ****lend ****you ****my ****ears****, ****now ****let ****me ****hear ****you****.**


	2. 1: Eight Years Later

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a long time, but I was focusing on my Narnia fanfiction for a while. Now I'm in a rut with that one so I'll be working on this one for a while. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**_Chapter 1: Eight Years Later_  
**

Eight years have passed since Malkier fell along with its king and queen, but in secret the Malkieri prince and princess still live on, and currently, Andi is sitting in a courtyard watching her brother practice with his sword.

"Come on, Lan! Keep your stances firm and flow," she chastises her brother.

"I know, Andi." Lan rolls his eyes as he continues.

"Here, let me see," Andi says, getting up from her perch, holding her hand out for the sword.

"If you cut your skirts again, Madam Cadsuane isn't going to be happy."

"Hand it over. I won't cut them."

A regal lady turns the corner and approaches the twins. "You're right, Lorendrianna. You won't be cutting your skirts."

The children bow to the lady and the man who appears behind her. "Greetings Cadsuane Sedai. Greetings Master Marenellin," they say in unison.

"Greetings children. Andi, it's time for your lesson. Let's go to the garden and leave the boys to their work."

"Yes, Madam Sedai. Bye, Lan!" Andi gives her brother a quick hug and dances off towards the garden.

"Make sure you don't blow us up this time!" Lan calls after her and she just laughs in return. Just before they leave the courtyard, a servant comes running out to them.

"Madam Sedai! Master Marenellin! A strange lady and man are here and the lady says that she's here for her niece and nephew!"

"Thank you. Lorendrianna, Lan, let us go see if your aunt is here." Cadsuane leads the way into the palace that they were given sanctuary in.

"Cadsuane Sedai, do you mean the lady in the locket?" Lan asks with the excitement barely hidden in his voice.

"Yes, hopefully this is truly your aunt."

"Yea!" Andi exclaims. "We get to meet Aunt Minerva!"

They enter the room where the woman and man are being held and see a strange sight. Even though, through the information that was sent between the various worlds, they know about wizards, Andi and Lan are still shocked to see a man with such a long beard in what looked like a really baggy dress. Cadsuane knew the man from the few pictures that came with the information.

"Ah, Madam Sedai, may I presume?" the man says standing up. "I am..."

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Cadsuane interrupts.

"Why, yes. You pay attention to the news. My companion, here, is my Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall." Dumbledore motions to McGonagall, who was previously staring at Andi and Lan.

"I am here to bring my niece and nephew to live with family," McGonagall states with a slight strain on her voice. "You two must be Lan and Lorendrianna. My name is Minerva McGonagall, but you can call me Aunt Min." Cadsuane and Bukama step between McGonagall and the children.

"First, may I ask you to prove that you are indeed a witch and the sister of the late Queen Sara?" Cadsuane questions with a suspicious look on her face.

"Of course. Not even Albus knows this, but when we were young, Sara's and my mother gave us each a medallion that were magical matches. Mine was a golden lily; Sara's was a silver rose. I believe that before she sent you away with her children, Sara passed her necklace onto you to give to Lorendrianna when she was older." McGonagall pulls out a medallion from around her neck and holds it out to Cadsuane. "When put together, the medallions will glow. If you don't trust me, then you can take the medallion and try it in a different room."

"Andi, take out the medallion," Cadsuane says without taking her accusing eyes off of McGonagall. Andi holds out the pure silver medallion and walks forward. As she gets closer to McGonagall, she realizes that the rose is actually starting to glow and squeals in joy.

"You really are my Aunt Min!" And with that, Andi nearly tackles McGonagall in a hug.

"Lorendrianna Rose! Manners! Besides, she hasn't cleared something up for me yet." Cadsuane looks at Andi with a look of suppressed laughter.

"What's that, Cadsuane Sedai?"

"Is it true that you can turn a teacup into anything?"

"Yes, you start learning that in Transfiguration at Hogwarts first year." McGonagall picks up a vase from one of the stands in the room, pulls out her wand pointing it at the vase, and mutters a spell. Suddenly, right before their eyes, the vase changes into a kitten with a pink nose, gray ears and paws with the rest of the body being white.

"Awwwww! It's so cute!" Andi says petting the kitten.

"Okay, I'm convinced. How do we get back to your world? I've heard that it's difficult to open the gateway very big for very long."

"We've thought of that," Dumbledore states as he, too, pets the kitten. "Together, Minerva and I are able to open the gateway so it's a decent size for quite a bit. Why don't we go pack your things and then we can go? Minerva and I will help you."

"This way, then." They split into two groups with the girls going one way and the boys going another. Throughout packing, McGonagall amazed Andi with how easily they packed and shrunk everything down to fit into a small bag. McGonagall did the same with the boys' luggage as soon as they met back up in the entrance hall.

"Are we all set now?" Dumbledore asks looking from person to person. "Good. I shall take Master Marenellin and young Lan, while Minerva will take Madam Sedai and young Lorendrianna."

"Please, call me Andi. Lorendrianna sounds like the name of a doll," Andi explains with a look of feigned disgust on her face. "Where are you taking us?"

"We will Apparate to the portal and then go from there. The portal will bring us out near the school in a town called Hogsmead. From there, we will take a carriage to the castle," Dumbledore elaborates. "Now, each of you take an arm and hold on as tight as you can."

They safely arrive at a strange looking structure, like a disc embedded partway into the ground. It has four symbols on it; one of them looks like the symbol of the Aes Sedai, but with more detail.

"This is the gateway between the worlds. Each of these symbols represents one of the worlds," McGonagall tells them pointing out each symbol. "This one here is the symbol for your world," she says indicating the intricate Aes Sedai marking. "While this is the symbol for our world."

Andi looks closely at the one that Aunt Min is pointing to and gets a strange feeling. "What does it represent?"

"I'll tell you the story another time," McGonagall replies, dodging the question. "Are you ready, Albus?" Without further talking, McGonagall and Dumbledore put their hands over the strange triangle, line, and circle combination that McGonagall had pointed out, and the center of the arch began to shimmer. One by one, they step through the portal into thin woods from where they can see a beat-up house in the distance with a worn fence around it. "Welcome to the outskirts of Hogsmead. That house that you can see is the Shrieking Shack, but we won't be going there. Hogwarts is just a little ways away."

"So, this is Earth? It doesn't seem that different than our land," Andi observed. "It feels like home."

"Really?" Lan asks. "To me it feels foreign." Andi gives her twin a comforting smile before taking his hand.

"I'm here, and as we always say, 'if we are together, then we're home.' And no matter where we go, we will always have each other."

McGonagall glances back at her sister's children and smiles at the bond that they have. Despite the tremendous difference in years, she and Sara were always close as well and seeing Sara's children together reminded her of their earlier years.

"Look up ahead. You can see the castle through the trees," Dumbledore says directing their attention towards Hogwarts looming in the distance.

"It's huge," Bukama says, surprise breaking his normally calm demeanor. "You have children living here?"

"Yes, and teachers, house elves, ghosts, Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris," Dumbledore elaborates. "Rubeus Hagrid lives in the hut that's near the edge of the woods."

"It looks like an interesting place to live," Cadsuane comments.

"Just wait until you see the inside." They walk in silence the rest of the way being interrupted by Andi and Lan's occasional comment on the scenery.

As a group, they troop up the stairs leading to the main doorway and into the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore announces with a flourish of his hand. "All of the children are in their classes right now, so we can freely go up to my office and talk about the details." Andi has a hard time keeping up because she keeps getting distracted by the moving paintings, and the other oddities of Hogwarts. It was only when she heard Dumbledore say 'chocolate frog' that her attention was turned back to the group and the spiral staircase coming out of the floor.

"Impossible," Lan murmurs. "This can't be real."

"This is just as impossible as moving paintings and stairs, but it's all real and called magic." Andi's smile nearly splits her face in two with how wide it was. She looks like a kid in a candy store. "I hope I have magic."

"That's the second reason I brought you here," McGonagall said. "The first being that I want to get to know you. Magic can be very dangerous if one is not taught how to control it." She looks to Cadsuane. "Has either of them done anything unexplainable? Like making something across the room break when they're upset or angry, or making something disappear?"

"Well, when I first told Andi that she was the Lady of the Silver Rose because she was the princess of Malkier, she made one appear in her hand. Lan hasn't had anything like that happen."

"What Andi did is called 'accidental magic' because she was young so she didn't understand what she was doing. In other words, Andi, you are a witch, like me and your mother."

**A/N: Ooo. So our little Lorendrianna is a witch. Cool. I hope you liked it, so tell me about what you liked about it. I lend you my ears, so let me hear you. Please review.**


	3. 2: To Stay Or To Go

**A/N: I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but I am participating in the National Novel Writing Month. Because NaNoWriMo has a dead line, that comes first. Sorry. Anyway, I will try to still update, but it won't be often. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"I'm a witch?" Andi looks at McGonagall astonished.

"It's okay, Andi. I'm sure that it's nothing to be afraid of," Cadsuane says laying a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the girl.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not scared. I'm excited!" Andi pulls away from Cadsuane to bounce in front of McGonagall. "Aunt Min, will I get a wand like your's? When will I be able to make a kitty? Can I turn invisible?"

Laughing, McGonagall puts her hand on Andi's head to keep her on the ground. "Similar, in a few years, and not completely. Keep in mind that your training starts when you're eleven years old."

"IN THREE YEARS?!" Andi exclaims. "That's too long!"

"Many young witches and wizards share your sentiments." McGonagall turns to Bukama and Cadsuane. "I understand that you still have things to teach the children, so I extend an offer of hospitality. I invite you to stay as long as you wish."

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asks that night at dinner, gaining every student's full attention. "Thank you. Professor McGonagall has something she wishes to tell you."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Some of you may know that my younger sister was able to pass through the portal that connects our world to the others and became the queen of the nation Malkier after marrying their Crown Prince. Years later we received word that Malkier, with all of it's royal family, was destroyed by forces of Darkness.

"At that time the royal family had grown to include my sister's newborn children, Lan and Lorendrianna Rose Mandragoran. They were thought to have perished as well. Unknown to everyone was that Master Bukama Marenelli, who is the master swordsman, the next nineteen best swordsmen, and Cadsuane Aes Sedai were asked to carry the infant children to Fal Moran, the capital of Shienar, where they would find safety.

"After eight years, I was able to go to that land and bring my niece and nephew here to family." Just then the main doors open and two children and two adults step into the room. "May I introduce my niece, Lorendrianna Rose Mandragoran, my nephew, Lan Mandragoran, and their protectors, Cadsuane Sedai and Master Marenelli. They will be staying with us indefinitely." McGonagall wraps her arms around Andi and Lan's shoulders. "Please welcome them warmly."

Announcements went out to the worlds saying that the heirs to the Malkieri throne were alive and safe in the land of their mother. Celebrations were held in the lands that surround where Malkier once stood, but not everyone was celebrating. In the far reaches of the north, a deformed creature called a trolloc brings the news to the hand of a sixteen year old boy who destroys the parchment as soon as he finished reading it.

Andi and Lan spend their days training, talking to the students of Hogwarts, participating in the events that are held, and of course, getting to know more about their aunt and mother. Unfortunately, their happiness and sense of security in the castle didn't last forever. It ended the day a sixteen year old boy showed up on the steps of Hogwarts with Dark creatures surrounding him.

"Where are my cousins? Where are the prince and the princess of Malkier?"

"Who asks for them?" Dumbledore looks down at the boy with an indifferent look while McGonagall tries to hide her suspicions.

"I am Jonathan Candrid, and I am here to claim what is rightfully mine."

"If you are talking about the throne on Malkier, it is Lady Lorendrianna's and Lord Lan's by birth."

"No, it is mine. They should have died in the attack that I helped the Great Lord of the Dark."

"I didn't know that Voldemort was a part of that attack."

"Not that underling, you fool. Lord Ba'alzamon. He promised me what is rightfully mine. They took it from me!" Jonathan raises his fist and declares, "I will reclaim my throne, even if I have to kill them."

"Such hatred for one so young," Dumbledore states as Professor Snape comes up to stand on his other side.

"Out of the way, old man. If you won't send them out, then my army will flush them out."

"Your forces of darkness will not breach this door!" Dumbledore shouts as he, Snape and McGonagall withdraw and the doors slam closed. "Minerva, Cadsuane, Bukama, you and I will create a distraction while Severus takes the children to the portal. Severus, take them to either Lorien or Ba Sing Se. Defend them well."

"Tell them that I will see them again," McGonagall says before drawing her wand and preparing to fight.

"Prefects, take your students back to your dormitories and barricade the doors until you see yellow sparks in the sky. House elves will bring you what you need to survive," Dumbledore orders.

Speaking to McGonagall and Dumbledore, Bukama draws his sword, "I saw trollocs and myrrdrahl. They are soul-less creatures. Show no mercy for you shall receive none. Minerva, these are some of the beings that killed your sister."

"Severus, what are you still doing here?" Cadsuane barks.

"When should I return with them?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore musses. "Just go. Now!"

Looking most unlike his usual self, Snape runs through the halls calling for Andi and Lan.

"Professor Snape! What's wrong?" Lan asks as he rushes up to Snape with his sword drawn, sensing the danger.

"Your cousin is here and he wishes harm on you. I'm to take you through the portal. Andi, he may be able to sense an Aes Sedai holding the One Power, so for everyone's safety, allow us to protect you and refrain from touching it. We will leave the back way."

They sneak away through the Forbidden Forest and are in sight of the portal when stomping feet are heard.

"I will keep them at bay," Snape says. "Put all of your energy into opening the portal with your hand on either the leaf or the five circles. Go! Run!"

Andi reaches for the circles and embraces the One Power, the source of an Aes Sedai's power, and concentrates solely on opening the portal.

"Andi, how are you doing that?" Lan's voice cuts through her concentration, making Andi's eyes open to see the portal opened wider than it had been when Dumbledore and McGonagall opened it!

"I have no clue, but you'll need to help me. I feel kind of weak." Lan wraps his arm around Andi's waist and half carries her through, into the snow that is covering the ground and strange houses that now are before them. Men with strange weapons lineup before them.

"Who are you and why have you come here through the arch?" asks the man who appears to be in charge, demanding an answer.

"We are Lan and Lorendrianna Mandragoran and we are being chased by evil creatures," Lan replies. "We came here looking for refuge."

"The leader of the creatures wishes for our death!" Andi puts in.

"We know of the heirs of Malkier. Come, my family will give you shelter." The leader motions for the men to lower their weapons as he steps up to the two children. "My name is Hadoka and I am the chief of this village."

**A/N: So? Did you enjoy it? Do you like the surprise at the end? I won't know the answer to my questions if you don't review. So... I lend you my ears, now let me hear you! Please Review!**


	4. 3: In The Land Of Ice

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. I wasn't able to finish my NaNo novel due to homework XP. Anyway, I'm back and I really want to hear from you guys, so after this chapter no more until I get reviews. I'd say that 5 would be good. AND none of those that just say 'update asap!' I know that you mean that you either like it or just want to know the end, but that tells me nothing of what you think of it! I would love to hear about your favorite part of the chapter, your favorite character, a part you didn't like so much, how you think I could have done something different...ANYTHING BUT 'UPDATE ASAP!' PLEASE! I beg you!**

**Anyway, enough of my tirade. Enjoy the story!  
**

_Chapter 3: In A Land Of Ice  
_

"Sokka! Katara!" Hadoka calls his children forward. "You are in charge of these young ones while I am away. Take good care of them."

"Yes, Father," they reply. Katara hugs Hadoka before he boards the boat that will take him and the other men of the tribe to the Earth Kingdom to aid in the war. "Please, be safe," she whispers.

"I will. Watch over our people." And with that, he boards the boat and they sail away. Katara wipes a tear from her eye before turning to the two eight year old's that her father left in her care.

"You must be cold." Andi and Lan nod their agreement. "Follow me and we'll see if we can find you more suitable clothes." The women and children stared at the newcomers as the four of them made their way to Katara and Sokka's home. "So, you two are the lost heirs to the Malkieri throne? My father likes to keep track of what goes on in the other worlds."

"My mentor would say that is a very wise thing to do. Cadsuane Sedai is always telling me to remain aware of my surroundings," Andi says through slightly chattering teeth. "She says that an alert Aes Sedai is impossible to sneak up on."

"Are you training to be an Aes Sedai, Lorendrianna?"

"You can call me Andi, and yes, although I don't think that I will take the oaths. I will uphold their standards, but if I come face to face with my cousin, I will not wait for him to attack first."

"Smart girl for one so young," Sokka comments.

"You have to have a strong brain and body when going up against the unknown," Lan says darkly. "And for us, the unknown is all around us."

Andi moves so that she is walking next to the brooding twin and smacks him upside the head. Katara and Sokka freeze mid-step in shock. "Get your mind out of those depressing thoughts, or I will string you up by your toes. You got it?"

Lan starts to laugh causing everyone except Andi to give him strange looks. "Very well, Andi. Just as long as you don't go forgetting all of that princess training that Cadsuane put you through and start acting like a thug."

"Princess, schmincess," Andi scoffs. "I can beat you in a duel and still remain as graceful as a gazelle."

"How about we save the dueling for after we get you two warmed up. Remember, this is the South Pole," Katara gently reminds them while trying to hide her smile at the twins antics and failing. Sokka didn't even try.

* * *

A month after the twins arrived, Katara and Sokka go on a fishing trip, crash the boat and start to bicker.

"You call that left?" Katara asks.

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have just waterbended us out of the ice," Sokka replies sarcastically.

"So it's my fault?" Slight anger is evident in her voice.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up!"

This causes Katara's anger to grow. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained..! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" In Katara's rant, she starts to waterbend, and starts to break a huge iceberg that's behind her without her knowing. "Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all of the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Katara..." Sokka says timidly, his eyes going wide at the sight of the breaking iceberg.

"I even WASH ALL THE CLOTHES! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you... NOT PLEASANT!" Katara makes a very angry move with her arms, breaking the ice further, causing Sokka to start to panic.

"Katara! Settle down!"

"NO! That's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your OWN!" With one final angry movement, the ice gives way. Both Sokka and Katara gasp as they watch the iceberg disintegrate and fall into the sea creating giant waves.

"Okay. You've gone from weird to freakish, Katara."

"You mean, I did that?" Katara asks in disbelief.

"Yep, congratulations," Sokka relies sarcastically. They both go silent as they peer into the water and see a glowing blue light coming up from the depths. Gasping in surprise and fear, Sokka and Katara back away from the edge of their block of ice. Another huge iceberg is now in front of them, but this one had a... boy in it?!

"He's alive!" Katara exclaims. "We have to help!" She grabs Sokka's club from his back and starts towards the boy.

"Katara! Get back here." He chases after her. "We don't know what that thing is."

Once at the iceberg, Katara starts hitting it with the club. When she finally breaks it, a strong gust of air pushes them back and a light shoots into the sky. As the boy climbs over the edge of the iceberg, Sokka points his spear at him and yells at him to stop, but the boy faints. Katara runs over to him and catches him.

* * *

While Katara and Sokka are getting to know the boy from the iceberg, Aang, and his bison, Appa, Andi and Lan are back at the village taking care of the younger children. Andi stops what she is doing as soon as she sees the light in the sky; the same light that came from Aang's iceberg. She gasps and faints.

"Andi!" Lan catches her before her head hits the ice. "Andi, wake up. Come on!"

"Lan, what happened?" Katara's grandmother, Gran-gran, asks as she comes up on the two children in the snow.

"She saw that light, gasped, and just fainted. I don't know why, though."

"Bring her inside. There may be more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

Late in the night, Katara and Sokka return to the village with a sleepy Aang to find a very worried Lan.

"Lan, what's wrong?" Katara asks.

"It's Andi. She fainted and won't wake up!"

"Sokka, why don't you show Aang where he can stay while I go and see if I can help Andi?"

Katara ends up not being able to help her, but in the morning, Aang visits Lan to see what exactly has the young boy troubled so much.

"Your name is Lan, right?" Aang asks softly. Lan just nods in response. "And this is your sister? Andi?"

"Lorendrianna Rose, but we just call her Andi."

"Lan? Is that you?" Andi whispers in a small voice.

"You're awake!" Lan helps Andi sit up as Aang, wanting to let the siblings be alone for a bit, tries to leave without being noticed.

"Wait, who are you?" Andi asks, spotting Aang's retreating back.

Turning around and bowing, Aang says, "I'm Aang, an airbender."

"I sense more power than just that of air in you," Andi replied cryptically. "Anyway, I'm Andi, a warrior princess. So if you treat me like an ordinary princess that would break if she tripped down the stairs, I will show you just what I can do." The jest was evident in Andi's voice while the words still held truth and Aang's face took on a look of mock horror and 'I-believe-you'.

Katara then peeks her head in. "Oh, good you're up, Andi. Aang, everyone's waiting to meet you!" She pulls Aang out of the tent with Lan and Andi following. "Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, this is Aang." All of the women and children in their parkas just stare at the boy.

"Why are they looking at me like that?"

"No one has seen an airbender for a hundred years," Gran-gran explains. "It's good to see you up and about again, Andi."

"Thank you. I don't know why I blacked-out. I just remember feeling a huge surge of energy when I saw this bright light shoot into the sky."

"That's the light that came from Aang's iceberg!" Katara comments.

Andi's eyes brighten a bit. "You're the source of the power!" she says excitedly. "Please, show me what you can do!"

Aang shrugs. "Okay."

After doing some airbending moves and some flying, much to Sokka's disbelief and annoyance, Aang lands on the ground in front of Andi.

"Can I try?"

"Andi, you aren't an airbender," Lan reminds her gently.

"I just want you to show me how to do those moves. Maybe I can turn them into defensive moves or something."

"Okay. Well, why don't you try this?" Aang does a simple airbending move, gently blowing back Katara's hood. Andi repeats his movements and to the surprise of everyone, Lan's hood looked like it was being moved by a gentle breeze that no one else felt.

"Please tell me you saw that and that I'm not going crazy," Andi almost begs.

"Well, I'm not sure about the crazy part," Sokka jokes trying to lighten the mood, "but I think we all saw you just _airbend_."

**A/N: O_o Andi airbended! What's going to happen next?! Remember, you won't find out until I get at least 5 reviews, sooooo... I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.**


	5. 4: Mysteries, Truths, and Dangers

**A/N: Well, I didn't get the reviews, but I want to continue the story. I just wish that I knew what my readers thought about my story…**

_**Mysteries, Truths, and Dangers**_

"There is no way I can be an airbender!" Andi exclaims. "I'm not even from this world!"

"Maybe someone in your family's history was from her and was an airbender," Katara tries to reason.

"Impossible. Father was from the Malkieri royal family that until my mother was of Malkieri people and only Malkieri people," Lan says.

"And Momma was from a pureblood wizard family. No one from this world is a wizard. There must an explanation." Andi mussed over this predicament for a while until the proverbial light bulb in her mind lit up. "Maybe Aunt Min knows!" she shouted.

"Maybe, but we can't ask her," Lan said. "She's not here. And we don't know if that person is still there or not. We cannot go back until they send for us. We can't defend ourselves yet."

"So we're just going to let Hogwarts take the attack for us? Lan, I have a feeling that whoever is at Hogwarts was behind the attack on Malkier. That person is responsible for Momma and Daddy's death. What will we do if they also kill Aunt Min, Cadsuane Sedai, Master Bukama, and Professor Dumbledore?" Andi turns and runs out of the village towards where the penguins congregate.

"Andi! Come back!" Katara shouts after her before taking a few steps in the direction she fled.

"Wait, I'll go after her," Aang offered. "I am the one who started it all."

Aang catches up with Andi, not by the penguins, but by an old ship that bears the symbol of the Fire Nation.

"Andi, are you okay?" She quickly dries her tears before turning a smile towards Aang.

"I'm fine."

"We both know that that's not true. What's wrong?"

"I'm so weak, so powerless. It's not that I care about having power. I just want to be able to protect the ones that I love." Andi draws her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on top.

Aang looks down at the small girl and a look of sympathy crosses his face. He sits down next to her in the snow. "You know, you aren't the only one who feels weak, or not enough; not ready." Andi glances at the bald airbender. "I also feel the way you do."

"Why would you?"

"I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to be this all powerful being who's connected to their past lives, but all I feel is me. No past lives, no ultimate power. Just me."

"But, Aang, I feel extreme power in you. You may not feel it now, but eventually you will be able to access the power that dwells within you." They sit in silence for a while until Andi turns to face Aang. "Have you told Katara, Sokka, and my brother that you're the Avatar?" Aang shakes his head. "Why?"

"I don't want to be the Avatar."

"And I don't want to be hunted down by the person who killed my parents, but that's how life is for us. We just have to deal with it."

Aang looks at Andi with curiosity. "How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age, but since I'm still young, I won't take offense," Andi jokes. "I'm eight years old. Now, I'm curious about that ship. Want to explore it?"

"Yes!" Aang and Andi jump up and race to the ship.

"Wow," Andi breathed as she stepped inside the metal hull. "I remember a story Gran-gran told me. When the Fire Nation warships came for the waterbenders, those of the Southern Watertribe froze one of their ships up in the air so that it would never be free."

"Why would they do that? And why was the Fire Nation coming for the waterbenders?"

"Well, if all of the waterbenders were dead or under the Fire Nation's control, then they wouldn't be able to stop the invasion. Of course, the waterbenders fought back. Who in their right mind would want to live under tyranny?"

"Invasion? What are you talking about?"

"A hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started to invade the other nations."

"A hundred years ago? That's impossible. I have many friends in the Fire Nation. They would never attack."

"Aang, if you're the Avatar and you don't remember the attacks, then I think you must have been stuck in the ice for those hundred years."

"But, what about the monks and my friends?"

"I'm sorry, Aang." Andi gives the grieving monk a hug. "I'll be your friend."

"Thank you, Andi."

"Now, I think that we best be going."

"Why?"

"I just remembered something. The ship may be booby…" Click! "trapped." They feel the ship rumble as a flare shoots skyward.

"Do you trust me?" Aang asks.

"Yes."

"Hold on tight." Aang picks Andi up and jumps from the ship, airbending to make their landings effortless.

Little do they know that the flare was not only seen by them and the village, but also by a Fire Nation ship that is closing in on the village, and as they descended from the ship, they were being watched.

"It looks like we have found the Avatar's hiding place, Uncle," says the teenager as he looks through a telescope and watches two figures fleeing the abandoned ship towards a tiny village. "Well, he won't be hiding any longer.

"What were you thinking?!" Sokka yells at the two airbenders before him. "You're leading the Fire Nation straight toward us! It's all your fault!" Sokka points his finger angrily at Aang. "You, get out of here. We don't need you here." He then turns to the boys of the village. "Men, get ready. They're coming," he says ominously before going to his tent to get ready for the attack.

"Andi, you are going to stay in the tent until I come to get you," Lan orders before turning towards his tent.

"No, I will not! It's my fault that they are coming. I will stand with you."

"This is not up for discussion. Now, go to your tent, Lorendrianna."

"Oh, so you're going to pull the full name card on me? Two can play at this game, Lan Kallan Mandragoran." Andi stands with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. "You can't stop me. Cadsuane has taught me enough to be able to help."

"You aren't going to listen to me, are you?" Lan asks looking almost desperately at his twin.

"Where you go, I go, brother." Andi places her hands on his shoulders ignoring the fact that the entire village is now watching the exchange. "In this world, many things change. The tide rises, animals live, animals die, people grow old, and nations end, but in all of that there is one thing that will stay the same. That is the love people share for their families. Yes, there are some odd ones who are terrible, but that is not the same for all, not the same for us. It is the reason I will stand beside you until the day I die. I may not always be there in person. But I will always be here," she places her hand over his heart," in your heart. So, come Fire Nation, come Shadowspawn, come Ba'alzamon, come whatever is out to get us and whatever is evil, I will face it with you, side-by-side."

Andi turns to the village. "That goes for you too. If you are in need, I will stand by you and help you. You have my word as the Lady of the Silver Rose!"

The village cheers and Sokka emerges from his tent with face paint on and a very serious look. He walks towards the direction from which the ship is coming as Andi and Lan fall in next to him. Lan draws his sword, Sokka draws his spear, and Andi embraces the One Power. Taking a deep breath, Sokka says, "Let them come." They were all so focused that no one, except Katara, saw Aang fly away on his glider.

**A/N: Ooooo….. So, what did you think of Andi's speech? Please tell me. I really want to know! I lend you my ears, now LET ME HEAR YOU!**


	6. 5: Intro To Fire

A/N: I would like to thank my one reader from Ireland who has read all of the chapters today. Seeing how you took time to read it, could you please just take a minute and leave me a quick review? I'm dieing to know what you think... well, what anyone thinks of it... Please?

Intro to Fire

A mysterious fog came upon the village as Sokka, Andi, and Lan stand on the wall, waiting for the ship to appear. Andi scans the fog for signs of the ship when a shout rings throughout the village.

"Sokka!" Katara cries out in warning. Andi turns in surprise and fear as the prow of a battleship pierces the fog, and Sokka was right in his path. Seeing this, Lan runs at full speed towards the older watertribe boy and tackles him out of the way.

"Why didn't you move?!" Lan shouts, but he doesn't get a reply for the gangplank falls into the snow creating a path for the soldiers. Out march five people. The one who looks to be in charge has a burn scar over his left eye giving him a dangerous look. He also looks to be only a few years older than Sokka. His eyes scan the village as if he's looking for something….or someone.

This is when Andi decides to perk up and ask the question all innocent-like. "Excuse me, sir, but are you looking for someone?" She gets right in front of the soldier with the scar and looks up at him with those innocent eyes that no one can resist. That is no one, but this guy. He marches straight up to Gran-gran and grabs her by the collar.

"I'm looking for the Avatar. He should be about this old, wrinkly, and master of all four elements," he replies almost shouting.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone who fits that description," Andi says truthfully, after all, Aang was young, and only a master of air. "You know what? Why don't you leave me your contact information, and if I ever see them, then I could try to contact you."

"I know that he's here!" the teen yells.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir," Lan says coldly, coming to stand next to his sister. "You are scaring the young-uns."

"I will not leave until I have the Avatar in my custody," he replies darkly. There's a sudden gust of air as Aang flies in on his glider and lands between the twins and the teen.

"Are you looking for me?" Aang asks.

"You're the Avatar?" the teen questions skeptically. "Aren't you supposed to be old?"

"I am old. 112 years to be exact."

"Whatever, you're coming with me."

Andi steps in front of Aang. "Never. I will fight you if I have to. Aang is family, and I will NOT LOSE ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER!" Andi yells as she draws her brother's second best sword from the scabbard attached to his back and charges.

"ANDI!" The shout echoes from many directions as the teen starts to shoot fire at her. Only her brother calls her a name that stops the teen in his tracks. "LORENDRIANNA!" The teen disarms Andi and holds her wrists in front of her in one hand.

"What did you call her?" he asks looking at Lan.

Not even fazed by the cold look he's getting, Lan replies. "Lorendrianna. Her name is Lorendrianna Rose Mandragoran, and I am her brother, Lan Mandragoran. Now, if you wouldn't mind, release my sister, the princess, immediately." The coldness in the eight-year-old's voice causes the teen to drop Andi's wrists in shock. That, and the fact that Lan just revealed himself and Andi as the lost heirs to the warrior nation of Malkier.

After the shock wears off, the teen turns his attention to Andi, who is busy glaring at him. "Pardon my behavior, Princess. My name is Fire Prince Zuko." Andi just continues to glare at him. "Please allow me to offer you transportation to proper living for a princess. And Prince Lan, please allow me to extend this offer to you."

Aang, Katara and Sokka just continue to watch the exchange in shock. First, this Zuko dude was attacking them, and now he wants to play host for Andi and Lan?!

"No way. As if I would go with you when you just threatened my friend," Andi retorts.

"If that's the way you feel, guards, capture the twins and the Avatar, and take them to the brig," Zuko orders. This snaps the airbender, waterbender, and warrior out of their stupor.

"Over my dead body," they say in unison, standing between Andi and Zuko. Lan pushes Andi behind him and holds his sword out in front of him, ready for an attack. Zuko and his guards start to firebend, and the fire nearly reaches the villagers behind them. Aang sees this and stops attacking.

"If I go with you, do you promise to live the village alone? Including Andi and Lan?"

In Zuko's head he goes over the pros and cons of the offer. He would get his honor back, but he would also be subjecting a princess to living in this cold foreboding land. But then again, she seems ready to die to protect it so she might just like it here. "Deal."

"Aang! No!" Andi yells.

"It'll be alright, Andi." Aang gives everyone a weak smile as he is led up the gangplank. "Don't worry." With that, the gangplank was raised and Aang disappeared from sight.

"AANG!" Andi cries out as the ship pulls away from the village. Lan wraps his arms around his sister in a comforting way. He knows how much she liked the airbender as a friend, and how much she was looking forward to trying something new with the airbending. Andi always liked to try new things, but her only shot at learning how to airbend was just taken away in a lump of metal, surrounded by firebenders.

Andi pulls away from her brother and runs to her tent where she starts to pack. Thinking that she was just mourning the loss of a friend, no one disturbed her. It's only when she hears Katara talking to her grandmother that Andi peeks her head out of the tent.

"Go after him," Gran-gran tells Sokka and Katara. "Your fates are now intertwined with the Avatar." She hugs Katara. "Be brave, my little waterbender."

"I will, Gran-gran."

Andi runs out from her tent. "I'm coming with you," she says determined. Katara starts to try to reason with her when a roar is heard and Lan comes over the hill riding Appa.

"I figured a flying bison would be faster in chasing down a warship than a canoe would be," Lan explains. "After all, if we are going to be going after Aang, we don't want to be late."

"You two are not coming," Sokka states.

"Look, we can stand here talking, or we can go save Aang." Andi climbs up on top of Appa and sits next to Lan. "I vote for saving Aang."

"Let them go with you." Gran-gran nods her approval at Andi and Lan as she continues to talk. "I can see that it is their destiny. Especially Lorendrianna's."

"Thank you, Gran-gran!" Andi yells as Sokka and Katara join them. "So, did Aang every say anything about what he would say to get Appa to fly?"

Sokka starts rattling off different words with sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. Finally he says the right words. "Yip-yip?" Appa leaps into the air taking the four of them for a ride.

"Woah!" Andi exclaims in excitement. "Hold on, Aang. We're coming to get you!"

A/N: Rose: Okay, Andi, give them the 'look'.  
Andi: Please review. (she gives the innocent look)  
Rose: See? Even Andi wants to hear your reviews. You wouldn't want to disappoint a princess, would you? We lend you our ears, now let us hear you! 


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I really hate doing this, but I don't have any ideas and I'm not really motivated to update my stories right now. Especially with school. But if you review or pm me with ideas, thoughts you had while reading, or encouragement, then I will feel motivated to work on them. How's that? And this goes for all of my stories.**

**So, if I get less than 5 reviews/pm's then I will update in about 3 weeks.**

**If I get 5 or more reviews/pm's then I will update in about 2 weeks.**

**If I get 10 or more reviews/pm's then I will update as soon as I can write out a chapter.**

**With that said, please review and tell me all the details. ^-^**

**~Rose**

**P.S. Although I love you guys and gals who are following my stories, I would still like reviews or private messages. If you want, I can even reply to your reviews in the next chapter from now on.**


	8. Another Author's Note PLEASE HELP!

**Okay, so... now I'm begging. I have been drawing complete and total blanks on _ALL_ of my stories. Unless I get inspiration, ideas, 'SNAP OUT OF IT's, or something of the sorts, I think I may have to put my stories on hiatus indefinitely. I will come back to them... I hope... but it won't be until after I get some brain juices flowing and ideas moving... SOMETHING! DX**

**I'm dying here. I don't like this anymore than you do, probably less than you do... but I just lost how to continue. I have the vague picture, but I don't have how to get there! GAH!**

**Please... I'M BEGGING YOU! Help me get the ideas flowing.**

**~Rose**


	9. Final Authors Note others willbe deleted

A/N: Okay, so I just found the best thing ever! The script with stage directions of ATLA episodes! Now I don't have to try to watch the episodes to try to get what I want from it! I'm sooooo happy. Expect an update as soon as finals are over.


	10. Absolute Final AN for THIS story

A/N: Heeeyyyyyy… I'm discontinuing this story….. Well, not completely. I'm redoing it. Changing things… taking out Twilight…. Changing pairings…

I hope to get the first chapter out soon. It will be different but still the same, if you get what I mean. I hope you continue to read this story and you like it as much, if not better!

Until then, I must bid you good bye and ask you to check out my other stories that I will be posting on soon.

~The February Rose


End file.
